medieval_fantasyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aenwyn (Elven City)
General Facts on Aenwyn * Founded in the year 574 CE by Amon Stormrunner the Great(521 ACE-624 CE) * Located near the northernmost point of the elven territory, bordered by the Wolfsomin Mountains. * Was originally a plot of land for the Royal family for hunting. * Expanded into Elven a small elven city in the year 800 ACE by Queen Sakaala Stormrunner. (702 CE- 803 CE) * Turned into the Stormrunner’s home after the death of Queen Sakaala * Has the Stormrunner family sigil engraved outside the gates to Aenwyn which depicts an Eagle in the Storm * Fully Restored by Kayla in 991 CE. Climate Aenwyn’s being one of the northernmost elven cities borders by the Wolfsomin Mountains has usually a colder temperature due to the location. However, it’s been scientifically proven by elven researchers said that Aenwyn throughout the years is one of the only places in the elven lands that has a temperature that would be similar year after year. Aenwyn sits upon a hill parallel to the Wolfsomin Mountains, when leaving Aenwyn there are forests for miles, and the road network to go to all of the major elven cities. To the north of Aenwyn is the treacherous Wolfsomin Mountains; it’s been said that Kayla Stormrunner has navigated through these mountains at the age of five during the harsh winter that year. Religion at Aenwyn Aenwyn not only being a symbolic place because of who founded it but also was a key place for the Elven Religion. Aenwyn would be the host location for lots of religious festivals and activities hosted these events would be of course lavish events for those who are poor and could afford the journey to the great city founded by the “Greatest of Elves” Amon Stormrunner. The celebrations could last from a week to three weeks depending on the holiday or religious ceremonies dedicated to each of the Elven Gods. History/Founding of Aenwyn “Aenwyn home to elven royalty and the greatest of rangers, home to the founder of our great past kingdom.” -Ailduin Umebalar Elven Historian 804 ACE. Aenwyn was founded on humble beginnings by the founder of the Stormrunner's Amon, the greatest of all elven kings and queens in elven history. Aenwyn was founded to be another place of residence for royalty, and nobility. Aenwyn is one of the greatest achievements in elven architectural history, unlike most elven towns and villages Aenwyn had wards around it to protect it from magical attacks as well prevent the use of magic behind the wards it’s also been claimed in other sources you can’t scale the walls of Aenwyn. Aenwyn was placed for royals, and nobles alike to study, or a hunt due to its geographical location it made it a perfect place to hunt all year round. Aenwyn has survived numerous battles in many of the wars the Elves have fought in, it’s one of the view elven towns, villages that haven’t been improved on it still has the traditional elven estate architecture. “Aenwyn is a place of power not just symbolically, and politically; as well as a haven for the elven elite.” Aenwyn throughout the years though gradually expanded into a small city, it wasn’t until the reign of Queen Sakaala that Aenwyn achieved even greater heights; however, the Elven Kingdom of Cammel pretty much collapsed after the death of Sakaala, so the heights would never be achieved ever again. Aenwyn though being a small city in northernmost border happened to be one of the most prosperous cities away from the main elven cities, and capital, it was said that the Stormrunner's accumulated a wealth that no one should’ve been able to achieve for not being a core city in the elven lands. Aenwyn became one of the most common spots for elven merchants to buy, sell, and trade goods do to it is one of the few elven cities, towns, and villages that had to pay taxes do to it history, as well as overall building a backbone for the elven economy to thrive due to it being a prime spot for merchants to go to without having to travel into the core elven cities. Category:Locations Category:Elf